


you're looking for the golden light

by Slytherwitch



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Follows the anime, Hollywood by MARINA, Inspired by Music, Post Anime, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Anne-Sophie remembers and then the lights brighten; one decision leads to a death halfway across the world.





	you're looking for the golden light

In the halls of her French Manor, her childhood home and the place she’s raised her son, she wheels herself around. She can’t stand, she can’t go and see him, she can barely talk to him. Anne-Sophie de Grantaine is a shell of her former self and all she wants is the best for her son.

Originally, she thought that the best for him was in Japan. He’d with his father, going to school where education is valued highly, and he wouldn’t have to worry about her. However, as the days pass and he doesn’t call, she can only assume the worst.

Then, she finds out that he’s supposed to come home. Joy is faintly shown on her withering face. However, it’s overcome by a notice that he refuses the only clause his grandmother has. Anne-Sophie has never liked the old bat and she knows Tamaki never has, but she’s perplexed as to why he doesn’t follow the final request until she gets her final visitor.

She’s a pretty young girl: almond hair and icy eyes. She’s regal looking and obviously rich. However, she can tell that the young woman is there to taunt her, to say that her Tamaki wouldn’t be able to see her because of his own actions against the pretty woman. 

A light appears in front of her and she’s guided in. Anne-Sophie has been fighting to live for her son, but has finally given up her last bits of hope in life as he’s never going to see her and it’s not worth the struggle not to give in.


End file.
